To Be Loved
by Valhova
Summary: Después de siete años, Harry, Ron y Hermione han terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts ¿Qué será de sus vidas ahora? ¿Cuáles son sus planes para el futuro?


**TO BE LOVED**

By Raquel

Estaba tan calentita debajo de las frazadas que no quería levantarse de la cama. Con pereza abrió sus ojos almendrados y observó a través de los mechones rebeldes que cubrían su rostro, los rayos de sol filtrase a través de las ventanas semiabiertas de su habitación, las cortinas meciéndose suavemente con el viento de esa mañana de Junio. 

Desvió su mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. Eran las 9 de la mañana de ese viernes. Estiró sus brazos tratando de alejar los restos del sueño y se puso en pie, viendo a _Crookshanks_ dormir apaciblemente al borde de su cama; si se daba prisa quizá aún podría encontrar algunos restos del desayuno...

Mientras se quitaba su bata rosada de dormir y se colocaba su uniforme del colegio, notó que estaba sola en el dormitorio; seguramente sus demás compañeras ya estarían fuera, disfrutando del sol y el lago, de su último día en el colegio antes de regresar a sus casas a pasar sus vacaciones de verano. Hermione suspiró al pensar en ello... al mirar sus maletas a medio hacer, abiertas a un costado de su cama, sintiéndose muy triste de repente... como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy importante para ella sin poder evitarlo...

Al recordar que había terminado su último curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y al día siguiente tendría que dejarlo para comenzar una nueva vida... una vida que nada tendría que ver con pociones y encantamientos ni con nada de lo que había aprendido en sus 7 años de estudios allí, sintió que un dolor agudo oprimía su pecho.

No importaba que hubiese sido la mejor alumna del colegio todos esos años, las ofertas de trabajo que gran cantidad de lechuzas habían traído de todas partes del mudo durante los últimos meses, ni siquiera la oferta del mismo Dumbledore, director del colegio, para que se quedara como la nueva profesora de la cátedra de _Aritmancia_, la profesora más joven que tendría Hogwarts en los últimos 150 años. Hermione vio con cierta amargura las menciones y los trofeos que había ganado... nada de eso servía ahora; todas las ofertas habían sido rechazadas...

Sus padres habían sido estrictos al tomar su decisión y Hermione los conocía demasiado bien para saber que no cambiarían de opinión, así sin más: Ella ya había recibido su educación como mago y ahora debía hacerlo como _muggle_ también. Debía asistir a la universidad de _muggles_ a estudiar odontología como lo habían hecho sus padres antes, pues ninguno de ellos habían sido un mago, de hecho, ella era la única de la familia.

El problema no era que _no_ le gustara la idea de ir a la universidad, es sólo que... no quería irse de allí tampoco. Su corazón estaba dividido y sus padres habían tomado la mejor decisión para ella, en su opinión. Una vez que tuviera su título universitario y pudiera ganarse la vida honradamente en el mundo _no-mágico_, podría decidir en cuál mundo se quedaría definitivamente.

Queriendo alejar todo pensamiento triste de su mente, la joven se observó en el espejo, una de sus manos sosteniendo un cepillo. Entonces trató de arreglar sus cabellos durante los siguientes 10 minutos, infructuosamente. Sus cabellos largos y castaños eran tan indomables como los de Harry, uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo, así que desistió de todo intento exhalando una largo suspiro... le hubiese gustado lucirlo liso ese día, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de utilizar grandes cantidades de _poción alisadora_ para lograrlo, así que lo dejó igual que siempre antes de salir rumbo al comedor.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía, al igual que la mayoría de los corredores del castillo, notó la joven cuando pasó por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se encaminó por ellos; ni siquiera se cruzó con _Peeves_ o la_ Señora Norris_, para su suerte, pensó, pues lo menos que quería era obtener algún _regalo_ desagradable de despedida de alguno de ellos.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, estaba casi vacío como había vaticinado. Sólo quedaban algunos chicos rezagados de primer año y, Hermiones sonrió, sus amigos conversando apaciblemente en sus lugares acostumbrados de la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus platos estaban casi vacíos y Hermione supo que estaban esperándola.

Pasó rápidamente una de sus manos por sus ojos para que no notaran que se habían humedecido. No quería estropear su último día con ellos, por nada del mundo... mientras se aproximaba y ocupaba su lugar, entre ambos chicos.

"Buenos días, Hermione", saludó Harry, sonriendo.

"Se te pegaron las sábanas hoy, eh?", se burló Ron

"Sí, es que aún me siento cansada por los exámenes finales. Buenos días a ambos", dijo, sin mirarlos directamente a los ojos, tomando algunas frutas y algo de jugo de naranja y café.

"Sí, te entiendo perfectamente... yo me siento igual...", confesó el chico de cabellos azabaches, para preocupación de los otros dos.

"No debiste haberte levantado de la cama, Harry! Sabes que aún estás débil y debes descansar!", le recriminó la chica.

Por más que Harry lo negara, ella sabía que aún no se había recuperado de su última batalla con lord Voldemort. Hermione se estremeció al recordar los últimos acontecimientos, la batalla final que enfrentó a ambos rivales, el despliegue de poderes, los hechizos, la forma en que Harry lo había vencido finalmente casi al costo de su propia vida... las semanas que pasó en la enfermería después de aquello, con la angustia de no saber si esta vez se recuperaría... fue una verdadera pesadilla que no quería tener que rememorar jamás. 

Ron y ella también lo habían ayudado en lo que pudieron, quedando heridos por igual, pero ambos sabían que no podían participar en el enfrentamiento final. El destino de Harry era pelear una vez más con lord Voldemort y todos los sabían, y también lo era el vencerlo, esta vez para siempre. Y cómo lo admiraba después de eso! Harry había demostrado ser una gran mago, mejor de lo que podría ser ella nuca! Todos los sabían ahora; incluso su peor enemigo en el colegio, Draco Malfoy, parecía aceptarlo. No había dejado de odiarlo, pero al menos había dejado de molestarlo constantemente... y hasta habían escuchado rumores sobre que Malfoy lo admiraba.

Hermione se preguntó varias veces si realmente _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ había muerto esta vez, después de todo, ya Harry lo había vencido varias veces y siempre insistía en regresar. Pero el chico había estado convencido como nunca antes; _sentía_ que su odiado enemigo había dejado de existir e incluso su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo estaba comenzando a desaparecer de su frente, como si el lazo psíquico que los había unido siempre se hubiera roto. Era el fin de la maldición malograda con que Voldemort atacó a Harry hacía casi 18 años... y esto fue la prueba más contundente de todas.

Y ahora, mirándolos a ambos, sonriendo y contentos después de todo aquello. Sobreponiéndose a sus heridas, estudiando y aprobando los exámenes finales... comportándose como los chicos que eran, no pudo más que sentirse contenta, aunque las miradas pálidas que tenían les recordaba que ninguno de ellos se encontraba bien aún.

"Y esperabas que se quedara en cama en nuestro último día en el colegio?!", gruñó Ron, algo malhumorado. Hermione no entendía por qué, pero el pelirrojo había estado de mal humor y nervioso los últimos días. No lo decía, pero lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que algo le preocupaba. 

A la chica le dolió lo que dijo, y la forma en que lo dijo. Odiaba sentirse tan afectada por las palabras del pelirrojo... odiaba sentir que era tan importante para ella la forma en que la trataba, ser tan _vulnerable_ y saber que sólo le sucedía con _él_. Pero, por qué? por qué Ron era tan importante para ella? 

Entreabrió sus labios, tratando de refutar sus palabras, pero en vez de eso, le dio un enorme mordisco a su manzana. No iba a discutir con Ron en su último día juntos. 

Harry lo notó y suspiró aliviado. "No es nada, estoy bien, sólo me siento cansado por los exámenes, en serio!".

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras Hermione terminaba su desayuno, mirándose. Con la misma idea en mente: Cómo habían crecido y aprendido juntos mientras estuvieron en el colegio... ninguno hablaba de ello, pero se sentían tristes por tener que dejarlo. Ya se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos todo el tiempo y, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, tendrían que estar separados por más de un mes seguido... cada quien viviría su vida aparte a partir de ese instante y no sabían cuándo se podrían reunir nuevamente.

Bueno, realmente Harry no se iría. Tanto él como Ron recibieron ofertas de empleo en Hogwarts también y Harry la había aceptado inmediatamente, fascinado. Ser el profesor de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_, era un sueño hecho realidad! Aprender ahora del mismísimo Dumbledore, uno de los mejores magos de la historia, era más de lo que esperaba tener mientras vivió en el número 4 de Privet Drive... y estaba seguro que a tía Petunia, a tío Vernon, y sobretodo a su primo Dudley, les alegraría mucho saber que no tendría que regresar a vivir con ellos de nuevo. Ahora viviría en el colegio.

Pero, para consternación de todos, Ron había rechazado el ofrecimiento al igual que Hermione. Había decidido irse a trabajar al ministerio de Magia, junto a su padre y su hermano mayor Percy. En ese instante la chica supo que ambos tenían más en común de lo que había imaginado, pues se figuró que su decisión también había sido _forzada_ por las circunstancias, o mejor dicho, por su padre, quien en los últimos cursos que vio Ron no hablaba de otra cosa mas que su hijo fuera su sucesor en el ministerio.

Vaya vida... pensó la chica, mientras apartaba su plato y éste desaparecía delante de sus ojos, junto a todo lo demás, dejando la mesa limpia de nuevo.

"Has recibido respuesta de Sirius?", preguntó Ron de repente.

"Sí, me ha dicho que se encuentra bien. Ya tiene una nueva casa y quiere que lo visite para pasar las vacaciones de verano con él", los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry brillaban de emoción mientras le contaba a sus amigos. Lo que más le alegraba al joven de haber desaparecido Voldemort era que se había demostrado la inocencia de Sirius Black, su padrino, y ahora era libre.

"Super! Te irás de inmediato?".

"No, aún debo arreglar todo el papeleo de mi nuevo empleo como profesor en Hogwarts. La profesora McGonagall me está ayudando con eso; creo que estará todo listo en un par semanas...".

"Vaya, Harry, quién diría que terminarías siendo un profesor en Hogwarts, eh?", dijo Ron, sonriendo y dándole un codazo cariñosamente a su amigo.

"Para mí no fue sorpresa –se apresuró a decir Hermione-. Yo siempre supe que Harry tenía gran talento, también el profesor Dumbledore. No es extraño que desee conservarlo como profesor de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_; quién mejor que Harry para impartir esa cátedra, luego de vencer a... _quien_... a Voldemort", concluyó, dándose suficiente valor para nombrarlo.

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate al escuchar las palabras de la joven. Ron río al verlo: "Es cierto, sólo espero que logres impartir más de un curso, Harry... mientras estuvimos aquí nadie lo logró. Veremos si tú vences esa maldición! Y la cara que puso Snape cuando se enteró... creo que jamás lo vi tan furioso, y eso ya es decir mucho!".

"Ah, bueno, ya se le pasará –refutó Harry-. No puede estar enfadado por siempre, creo...".

"Y... qué les gustaría hacer hoy?", preguntó Hermione. 

"Que no sea ir a la biblioteca...!", gritó al instante Ron. Harry y Hermione se miraron y luego estallaron de risa los tres. Volvían a ser los mismos de siempre.

"Hum... ya sé! Qué les parece si vamos a Hogsmeade? Porque los de último año tenemos permiso de visitarlo una vez más".

"Estupenda idea, Harry!".

"Sí, y aprovechando que vamos allá, podríamos celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry por adelantado", sugirió la chica, guiñando un ojo.

"Yo apoyo la moción!", dijo Ron, poniéndose en pie. "Qué opinas, Harry? Te agrada la idea?".

Harry sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, así que sólo asintió. Jamás tendría amigos tan maravillosos como Ron y Hermione y sería extraño estar en el colegio sin ellos... "De acuerdo, vamos!".

Los tres se pudieron en marcha. En el camino se encontraron con Neville y lo llevaron con ellos. Neville tenía sus propias razones para celebrar, pues también se quedaba en Hogwarts como el nuevo profesor de _Herbología_, para su orgullo y el de su abuela, quien jamás había vaticinado un futuro tan esplendoro para su atolondrado, pero bondadoso nieto. 

Hermiones conversó todo el camino con Neville, sin darse cuenta que cierto chico pelirrojo la miraba con insistencia, nervioso nuevamente, y que cuando ella clavaba sus ojos en los suyos, se sonrojaba profundamente y giraba su rostro en otra dirección en seguida, tratando de disimular. Sólo Harry notó divertido la situación, pero no le dijo nada a ninguno de sus amigos, en su lugar se preguntó íntimamente si Ron dejaría ir a Hermione al día siguiente sin hablar con ella de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

~*~

Anochecía cuando los jóvenes regresaron al colegio, cargados de pepas de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate de Honeydukes; Ron había comprado algunas bombas fétidas y otras cosillas para llevarle a sus hermanos Fred y George en Zonko. Hermione se burló de Ron por eso: le llevaba artículos de trucos a los presidentes de "_Sortilegios Weasley_", Una de las empresas de trucos más próspera del mercado? Lo fastidió tanto que casi comenzaron una pelea. Afortunadamente Harry los puso a raya; esos dos... pensó, divertido y enojado a un mismo tiempo, en 7 años no habían dejado de pelear, cómo era posible?! Pero a pesar de todo habían pasado una velada maravillosa en el pueblo, paseando y riendo. También bebieron unas exquisitas cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas

Habían comido tantas golosinas que no tenían hambre cuando llegaron al gran comedor, pero no pensaban perderse el banquete de despedida. La sala estaba hermosamente adornada con los colores de la casa Gryffindor: escarlata y dorado y se podía apreciar en todas las banderas su estandarte: Un León. El cielo que adornaba el techo del comedor estaba más hermoso que nunca, lleno de infinidad de estrellas y la luna llena en el centro. 

Gryffindor había ganado la copa de casas por séptimo año consecutivo y la profesora McGonagall no podía estar más feliz y orgullosa, tanto, que en un arrebato que no supo de dónde le salió, besó al profesor Snape en la mejilla, para su completo estupor. El profesor Snape comenzó a limpiar convulsivamente la mejilla con una servilleta, mientras Hagrid reía a todo pulmón y hacía chocar sus grandes y poderosas manos contra la mesa, haciendo que la vajilla de oro se elevara por los aires algunos centímetros. 

Dumbledore observó fijamente a Harry mientras levantaba su copa a medio llenar de vino blanco y hacía un brindis silencioso en su honor. Harry se sintió muy emocionado al saber que el primero de septiembre compartiría con ellos la mesa, que sería uno más de ellos...

El profesor Dumbledore, para celebrar la victoria de la casa Gryffinfor, hizo aparecer un estupendo festín en todas las mesas: Pavo al horno, puré de papas, ensalada, estofado, pastel de carne con riñones y jugo de calabaza... entre otras muchas cosas. Los alumnos miraron extasiados el fabuloso banquete antes de comenzar a _devorarlo_. Cuando comieron casi hasta reventar, y los restos de comida desaparecieron de la mesa y aparecía el postre, cantaron viejas canciones de Hogwarts y hasta algunos alumnos de Slytherin contribuyeron con sus voces también. Fue una velada inolvidable para todos.

Ya era algo tarde cuando todos, soñolientos, decidieron retirarse a descansar. Al día siguiente tendrían que hacer un largo viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts y algunos no habían terminado de hacer su equipaje. Mientras caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione bostezaba constantemente; estaba tan cansada que había decidido dormir de inmediato y terminar de arreglar sus cosas muy temprano en la mañana. Ron iba unos pasos detrás de ella, nervioso, frotándose las manos, incluso había comenzado a sudar. Cuando llegaron ante el retrato de La Señora Gorda y dieron la contraseña: _abracadabra-patadecabra_, y el retrato se hizo a un lado, dejando el camino libre hacia la torre, el pelirrojo tomó a la chica del brazo, impidiéndole entrar.

Ella giró confundida y lo observó, interrogándolo con la mirada. "Eh... podríamos hablar un momento, Hermione?", preguntó Ron, casi como un balbuceo.

"Tiene que ser ahora?", respondió la chica, mientras ambos se apartaban del pasadizo, para que el resto pudiera entrar.

Ron pareció dudar unos segundos; Harry pasó a su lado y le dio un empujón. El pelirrojo observó a su amigo al rostro y leyó claramente en su mirada: _Tú puedes hacerlo, Ron, ánimo!_ Antes de cruzar el pasadizo y dejarlos solos. Entonces se decidió.

"Es muy importante, Hermione", le dijo firmemente, su rostro ruborizado.

Al ver tal determinación en su mirada, Hermione asintió. "De acuerdo".

Ambos se encaminaron por los viejos y oscuros pasillos del castillo, iluminado ahora sólo con algunas velas, y la chica se sorprendió cuando se dirigieron a la salida. No dijo nada cuando salieron caminando con dirección al lago. Ron había caminado en silencio todo el trayecto, su mirada fija al frente. 

Hermione comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Qué querría decirle Ron a esa hora? Tendría algo que ver con su mal humor de los días pasados? La chica se sintió mal por eso; siempre había pensado que le unía una amistad fuerte a Harry y Ron, pero ahora que Ron parecía tener problemas, no le había querido contar nada... se sintió profundamente triste.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, Ron se detuvo. Hermione caminó hasta colocarse a su lado, mirando fijamente las aguas mansas que resplandecía como un espejo ante la hermosa luna de esa noche. Ron sacó algunas migajas de pan y las echó al agua; unos instantes después vieron surgir de las profundidades un tentáculo largo y baboso que tomó la comida que se le ofrecía e inmediatamente volvió a sumergirse.

Hermione miró a Ron. "Y bien?", preguntó, algo impaciente.

"Qué pensarías si te dijera que no pienso trabajar en el ministerio de Magia?", le dijo, con una voz algo temblorosa.

La chica se encogió de hombros. "Pues... no lo sé, supongo que pensaría que estás jugando conmigo".

"Por qué dices eso?".

"Porque tu padre no habla de otra cosa desde hace tres años. Su sueño es que ocupes su cargo una vez que se jubile".

"Ya veo..." Ron guardó silencio una vez más y finalmente dijo: "Pues así es, Hermione, he decidido rechazar el empleo que me han ofrecido allí".

La joven abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, totalmente sorprendida. Ron rechazando la oferta de empleo del ministerio? Ron yendo en contra de los deseos de su padre? Por qué lo hacía...? Lo pensó un momento y entonces pareció comprender. Sonrió. "Eso quiere decir que has aceptado la oferta de Dumbledore! Te quedarás trabajando en Hogwarts!".

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando Ron negó con su cabeza y sólo hubo desconcierto. "Te equivocas, tampoco me quedaré trabajando en el colegio".

"Y entonces, que harás?", preguntó, algo preocupada.

El chico sacó una sobre arrugado de uno de sus bolsillos. Suspiró hondo, el momento había llegado. Miró el sobre detenidamente unos segundos y luego se lo pasó a Hermione. La chica lo miró desconcertada: era un sobre blanco, con estampillas _muggles_ estampados en él, como si hubiese sido mandados por las vías normales, sin lechuza ni magia... pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que pertenecía a una universidad del mundo _no-mágico_. Quiso abrirlo pero no se atrevió. Posó sus ojos en el joven y éste asintió; ella entendió que quería que lo leyera.

Como estaba demasiado oscuro para leer con claridad, la chica extrajo la varita de su túnica y dijo: "_¡Lumos!_"

La varita se encendió, igual a una linterna, y Hermione pudo comenzar su lectura. Contuvo un gemido de asombro cuando leyó las palabras escritas a computadora. UNA CARTA ESCRITA A COMPUTADORA PARA RONALD WEASLEY! Sus ojos vagaron rápidamente por toda la hoja, sin creer lo que veía, entonces sus manos cayeron a su costado con pesadez mientras susurraba un leve "_Nox_" y la varita se apagaba.

"Dios mío, Ron... -dijo, luego de unos instantes de silencio- esta carta dice que han aceptado tu solicitud en la universidad... una universidad _muggle_! Esos son tus planes? Ir a vivir al mundo _no-mágico_ y estudiar en una de sus universidades?".

"Por supuesto! Me preparé mucho durante dos años para tomar el examen de admisión. Fue difícil, pensé que no iban a aceptarme y entonces, hace un mes llegó la carta. No lo podía creer... no es que no me tomara en serio esa opción, pero estaba seguro que no lo lograría y papá daba por hecho que iría al ministerio. Imagínate el embrollo en mi cabeza cuando supe que me habían dicho que sí! No pude dormir en todo este tiempo y, cuando lo lograba sólo tenía pesadillas en la que papá me decía que era la deshora de la familia y mamá lloraba desconsoladamente... Tuve que decidir entre mi gran sueño y los sueños de papá... y ya ves quién ganó".

Para sorpresa de Ron, Hermione no pareció estar feliz, es más, estaba seguro que no había escuchado gran parte de lo que había dicho. Parecía estar en algún tipo de trance.. y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de llamarla, ella pestañeó varias veces y habló entrecortadamente: "Que estudiaste... _dos_ años? Cómo...?".

"Harry me ayudó. Afortunadamente la matemática es universal e idéntica en ambos mundos así que me fue bien, pero la parte de literatura universal _muggle_... _ufs_! Esa sí que fue difícil... lo demás fueron exámenes de actitud y esas cosas, nada demasiado complicado".

La chica seguía mirándolo, estática, incluso Ron comenzó a preocuparse. Cuando se acercó un poco más, ella retrocedió, su cara roja ahora. "ME QUIERES DECIR QUE HAS ESTUDIADO POR DOS AÑOS PARA EL EXAMEN DE ADMISIÓN DE UNA UNIVERSIDAD _MUGGLE_ Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA A MÍ?", bramó, salpicando saliva en todas direcciones.

Ron se cubrió el rostro con su túnica, para evitar la mojada. "Entiéndelo, Hermione! Si te lo hubiera dicho habrías querido ayudarme a toda costa, y yo quería hacer esto por mí mismo!".

"Pero me has dicho que Harry te ayudó!".

"Pero no de la manera que piensas... Él sólo me buscó la información. La fecha de los exámenes y ese tipo de cosas, mientras pasaba el verano con los Dursley. Yo estudié solo y lo logré, Hermione, sabes lo que esto significa para mí?!".

Los ojos de Ron brillaban llenos de emoción; era un triunfo realmente importante y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, como nunca lo había visto la chica, salvo cuando le entregaron su título de Hogwarts. Pero aún así le dolía que no le hubiese dicho nada... nada en lo absoluto, en _dos_ años! No dijo nada más.

"Por favor, perdóname, Hermione... yo sólo quise, probarme algo a mí mismo. Que podía hacer de mi vida lo que quisiera, no lo que otros querían... me cansé de estar a la sombra de mis otros hermanos y su fama".

"Pero... Estás seguro? Seguro que esto es lo que quieres?"

"Claro que sí...!".

"Recapacita, Ron, no conoces al mundo _no-mágico_! Ni siquiera llegaste a tomar _Estudios Muggle_ en Hogwarts! Hay tantas cosas que no sabes...".

"Exactamente! Será como una aventura... aprenderé muchas cosas nuevas. Durante los viajes que hice con mi familia quedé fascinado con el mundo _muggle_... igual que mi padre. En eso somos iguales él y yo".

"No es lo mismo visitarlo que vivir en él! Piénsalo mejor, por favor, ni siquiera sabes usar correctamente el teléfono!".

"Oh, vamos, el incidente con el teléfono fue hace años, he aprendido mucho desde entonces y tú lo sabes! –guardó silencio un instante y luego continuó, su voz calmada nuevamente, decepcionada-. Yo pensé que ibas a apoyarme... eres de familia _muggle_ y cuando llegaste por primera vez a Hogwarts tampoco sabías nada del mundo mágico, pero eso no te impidió venir, cierto? Es lo mismo ahora".

Era cierto, completamente cierto. La joven comenzó a sentirse mal por haberle dicho todas esas cosas, pero le preocupaba tanto que se fuera a vivir a su mundo sin conocerlo bien... y si llegaba a sucederle algo malo? Este pensamiento la hizo estremecer. No podría soportarlo... además, le había dolido mucho su silencio, aunque también estaba muy orgullosa de que hubiese aprobado el examen solo.

Cruzó sus brazos. "Tienes razón, es sólo que me preocupo por ti.... –una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios- pero, supongo que luego de enfrentarse a Voldemort, nada parece tan difícil en este mundo, eh?".

Ron sonrió ampliamente y corrió a tomar sus manos. "Gracias, Hermione, qué bueno que me entiendes! No quería perder tu amistad por esto!".

Ella negó con su cabeza y algunos de sus cabellos cayeron sobre su rostro. "Sabes que eso nunca va a pasar...", susurró.

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada. Se quedaron allí, juntos, sin decirse nada pero mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas. Entonces comenzaron a sentir algo de calor, habría subido la temperatura de repente? Sus mejillas se encendieron. Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si no pudieran escuchar nada más, salvo sus respiraciones, rápidas ahora...

Lentamente, Ron levantó una de sus manos y apartó esos cabellos que le impedían ver los hermosos ojos castaños de la chica. Hermione sintió su mano tibia y fue como si un _corrientazo_ de emoción invadiera todo su cuerpo, aún más cuando él decidió dejar su mano sobre su rostro y acariciarlo con delicadeza e infinita ternura. Sonrió, llena de felicidad; ojalá no apartara su mano nunca más, ojalá y ese momento durara por siempre...

Y cuando Ron comenzó a acercarse un poco más, sus labios cada vez más cerca de los suyos, su corazón se agitó con fuerza, pero no se apartó. Instintivamente cerró sus ojos, cuando sus labios se unieron casi tímidamente en un beso, un roce apenas... pero ambos supieron que estaba cargado de profundos sentimientos.

Apenas se separaron, Ron la tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza y, para su completa alegría, ella respondió, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos más pequeños y delgados; posteriormente apoyó su rostro en su pecho.

"Sabes algo, Hermione? No he sido completamente sincero contigo", confesó, apretándola con un poco más de fuerza, sin llegar a hacerle daño y la chica sintió que se había puesto nervioso. "Si voy al mundo _muggle_ no es sólo porque quiera estudiar en una de sus universidades...".

"Ah, no? –dijo ella, esperanzada. Quizá le diría la razón que había deseado tanto escuchar- y cuáles son tus demás motivos?".

"En realidad sólo hay uno, pero es el más importante de todos –tragó saliva-: No soporto la idea de que dejes nuestro mundo y me dejes solo aquí... yo quiero estar contigo _siempre_... aquí o allá, da lo mismo si estás tú".

La joven abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Nadie, jamás, le había dicho algo tan hermoso en sus casi 18 años de vida. Nadie que fuera tan importante para ella, al menos, porque tampoco había querido separarse de él, ni ahora ni luego, ni nunca... estaba tan feliz de escucharlo que comenzó a sollozar.

Ron se apartó de ella, preocupado. "He... he dicho algo malo? Te he ofendido? Porque si lo he hecho yo quiero que me perdo..."

"No lo has hecho! Lloro de felicidad, Ron... de pura felicidad...", le dijo, lanzándose de nuevo en sus brazos.

"Eso quiere decir que... me _aceptas_?"", preguntó tímidamente.

Ella rió, aún llorando. "Claro, tonto, por supuesto que te acepto! Que no es obvio?!", le riñó, apartándose y viendo el rostro algo incrédulo aún del pelirrojo. Entonces lo tomó del cuello de su túnica y le besó nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión. "Es que no te has dado cuenta que te amo?", le preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar al castillo nuevamente.

El joven se le quedó viendo unos instantes, inmóvil. Ella... le había dicho... que sí... LE HABÍA DICHO QUE SÍ! No podía ser más feliz, no podía! Corrió a su encuentro, lleno de una gran felicidad, como nunca la había sentido. La tomó por la cintura y la abrazó, luego caminó a su lado, tomando su mano con fuerza. "Yo también te amo".

"Lo sé", respondió la chica, como si lo hubiese sabido todo el tiempo. Ron frunció el entrecejo, la chica hablaba como la sabelotodo que siempre había sido, como si él le hubiese dicho algo evidente. Pero entonces sonrió, y comprendió aliviado que había estado bromeando. "Y dime, tu padre ya sabe que no trabajarás en el ministerio?".

"Aún no".

Se detuvo súbitamente, horrorizada. "RON! No le has dicho nada! Cómo has podido...?!".

Él sonrió; le fascinaba verla así, enojada, apuntándolo con su dedo acusador. "Eh... creo que me espera un largo verano, no?", se burló, guiñándole un ojo. Hermione le había dicho que lo amaba, nada más importaba ahora y nada iba a arruinar su felicidad. La tomó por la cintura y continuo su camino. "Tranquilízate, estoy seguro que lo entenderá. Recuerda que es un _amigo de los muggles_!", se mofó, imitando la voz viperina y rastrera de Draco Malfoy.

La joven no quiso, pero río a carcajadas. De alguna forma, Ron siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. "De acuerdo, pero si llegas a tener problemas, creo que no te quedará más remedio que ir a mi casa y pasar el verano conmigo... así podrías conocer a mi familia y podría enseñarte todo lo que pueda del mundo _no-mágico_ antes de comenzar las clases en la universidad".

"Bueno, será un gran _sacrificio_ de mi parte, pero creo que podré hacerlo".

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron a carcajadas, lo hicieron todo el trayecto hasta el castillo, mientras iban a la torre de Gryffindor. Se quedaron un rato juntos en la sala común; Harry los había esperado con impaciencia, pero apenas vio que sus amigos llegaban tomados de las manos, se puso loco de la felicidad y les llenó de sus más sinceras felicitaciones. Él siempre supo que ese par se quería y le alegraba verlos juntos, de novios, así tenía que ser.

Cuando ya no podían permanecer despiertos ni un instante más, decidieron ir a descansar. Apenas entró a su dormitorio, Hermione observó nuevamente sus maletas en el suelo, pero, a diferencia de unas horas antes, no se sintió desdichada de verlas, por el contrario, no podía ser más feliz. Sí, es cierto que se iría de Hogwarts, el castillo que había sido su hogar por 7 años maravillosos, pero ya no le entristecía pensar en el futuro, pues éste se presentaba maravillosamente ante ella, al lado de Ron, su gran amor.

FIN 

**NOTA****:** Ésta es mi humilde versión del fin de la historia de mis personajes favoritos de Harry Potter: Ron y Hermione. Quizá no sea como yo lo planteó en este relato pero sé que ese par va a terminar como tanto quiero: Juntos. Me parece que son una pareja tan linda! Yo los adoro! ^_^

__

_La historia está basado en los primeros cuatro libros, que son los únicos que se han publicado hasta la fecha (y espero el 5 con ansia!). Espero no haber equivocado nombres y acontecimientos... me decidí a escribir este relato después de ver la película: "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal", porque me gustó mucho y me hizo muy feliz verla ^^___

__

_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Todos los derechos están reservados, lo que significa que mi historia fue hecha sin ningún fin de lucro.___

__

_Finalizado el 01 de enero de 2002.___


End file.
